


Bucky Tells Steve

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint and Bucky play matchmakers, Friendship, M/M, Marvel Universe, happy Bucky, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tells Steve about his relationship with Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Tells Steve

Bucky took a deep breath before walking into the apartment at the Avengers Tower he shared with Steve.

“Hey,” Steve said from the kitchen. “I was just getting ready to fix some lunch. Do you want some?”

“Uh... Maybe... Steve, I need to tell you something,” Bucky said walking into the kitchen.

Steve was sitting at the small table sketching away in his sketchbook.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked looking up from his sketchbook.

“Nothing’s wrong. Not really. I don’t think so. I hope not.”

“Buck, calm down. You’re my best friend, you can tell me anything,” Steve said setting the sketchbook on the table.

Bucky just nodded.

“Sit down and let's talk," Steve said.

Bucky sat across from Steve.

“Okay. First off, I need to tell you something I’ve been keeping from you since we were kids,” Bucky began. He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm attracted to both men and women.”

“Okay,” Steve said leaning back in his chair.

“'Okay?' That's it? I was actually expecting more of a response,” Bucky said.

“I’ve always suspected. I caught you looking at men before. You know, looking at them like you looked at dames... Women... You wanted to date,” Steve said. “I never said anything because I just figured you would talk to me when you were ready.”

“Oh.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were my best friend. My only real friend. I was afraid that... That you’d hate me. Think I was disgusting,” Bucky said.

“I lived with you, I knew you’re disgusting,” Steve said with a grin. "But not because of who you loved."

“Still a punk,” Bucky said shaking his head. “But I had something else to tell you.”

“Okay.”

“I’ve been seeing someone. A man.”

“Are you happy?”

“Yeah. He’s great. He makes me happy.”

“Then I’m happy. Though, I would like to meet him at some point. Whenever you’re both comfortable with that.”

“You've already met him.”

Steve gave Bucky a confused look.

“Clint. I’m seeing Clint," Bucky said.

Steve laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“During the Battle of New York, Clint was being a smart-ass. I kept thinking ‘Bucky would love this guy’. But... Then I would remember...” Steve took a deep breath.

“Hey. No. No being sad. I’m here now. And I’m getting better,” Bucky said standing up. He walked around the table. He wrapped his arms around the still sitting Steve. Steve leaned his head on Bucky’s stomach. That’s when Bucky’s stomach decided to growl.

“How about I get back to fixing some lunch?” Steve asked with a laugh.

“Sounds like a good idea, Rogers,” Bucky said letting go of Steve.

 

The two men worked together making lunch and then sat down at the table to eat.

“So, you and Clint, huh?” Steve asked as they ate.

“Yeah. He’s... He’s great,” Bucky said with a smile.

“You already said that.”

“I know. I just don’t know how else to describe him. I mean, he’s smart and funny and has a great ass.”

Steve laughed.

“The archery thing is also fucking awesome,” Bucky said.

“I completely agree. I still can’t figure out how he makes some of those shots,” Steve said. “I feel bad saying this, but I thought him and Natasha were together.”

“I’m disappointed in you, Steven. Assuming things like that,” Bucky said with a grin. “But nah, they were. For a little while. Back in the day.”

“Back in the day?”

“It’s a term the hip kids use. Means in the 90s or something,” Bucky said with a grin.

“If you say so. So, I wasn’t entirely wrong?”

“They haven’t been together since you’ve known them. Just friends.”

“Well, now I feel stupid. What about the necklace?”

“Natasha’s arrow necklace? You’re questioning the exchange of jewelry between besties? You’re wearing my dog-tags right now. And I’m wearing yours,” Bucky said pulling on the chain around his neck. Steve's dog-tags dangled from the chain. His original dog-tags. The ones hanging around Steve's neck were Bucky's original ones, too. S.H.I.E.L.D. found them somewhere. Bucky couldn't remember where. Bucky was supposedly a dead man when S.H.I.E.L.D. gave them to Steve. Steve held onto them for safe keeping. When Bucky came back, he took Steve's. His made him cringe every time he looked at them. Memories, both good and bad, would invade his head. Steve's made him feel safe. Like nothing would happen because a little bit of Steve's good luck was there with him. It was a childish belief, but he clung to it during bad times.

“Now I feel really stupid. And I hate all these weird terms you use," Steve said.

“You just hate that I caught onto the new slang quicker than you,” Bucky said.

"So, how long ago were Natasha and Clint together?" Steve asked.

“A few years ago. Wait. You like Natasha!” Bucky shouted.

“I am so glad these walls are soundproof,” Steve said squeezing the bridge of his nose.

“You do? Oh, you do. Like her, I mean.”

“Bucky,” Steve groaned.

“I need to text Clint,” Bucky said pulling out his phone.

“Bucky!”

Bucky ignored him as he texted Clint to come to Steve and Bucky’s apartment.

“What did you tell him?” Steve asked as Bucky laid his phone on the table.

“Just to come here,” Bucky replied. “This news is not something you text. Especially when Tony can hack our phones when he gets bored.”

Steve just rubbed his forehead with his thumb and fingers.

 

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Steve got up and opened it. Clint was standing there with a smile until he seen Steve.

“Oh, uh, hey Cap,” Clint said shuffling his feet.

“He’s fine with it!” Bucky called from the kitchen where he was washing the dishes from lunch.

“So, you gonna give me the ‘you hurt my friend I hurt you’ speech, then?” Clint asked.

“Steve, will you move so he can get through the door,” Bucky said drying his hands off.

“Sorry,” Steve said moving so Clint could enter the apartment. “Though, if you hurt Bucky. I will hurt you.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Clint said.

Bucky smiled before giving Clint a quick kiss.

“I have news,” Bucky said with a smile.

“What kind of news?” Clint asked hopping up on the counter beside the sink.

“Steve likes Natasha!” Bucky said.

Clint looked over at Steve.

“That is news,” Clint said with a grin.

“Great. Now I have two of you to deal with,” Steve grumbled sitting down at the table.

“Yeah, but you love us,” Bucky said leaning on the counter beside Clint. Clint leaned forward and draped an arm over Bucky's shoulders.

“Natasha has a thing for museums. And classical music. No ballet though. Don’t ask. Just don’t take her to the ballet. She also has a weird thing for Disney movies. I don’t question that one. Actually, don't let her know I told you that. She will... she will do something mean,” Clint said.

"Ummm... okay," Steve said.

"Now that you both know we're together, you can go complain to her. Say we're being too loud. Take her out. Check out the situation," Clint said.

"Steve sucks at checking out the situation and not being obvious about it," Bucky said.

"Hey!" Steve protested.

"Sorry," Bucky said with a grin. "How about we just go hang out at the apartment?"

"What apartment?" Steve asked.

"Clint's apartment... that you don't know about..." Bucky slowly looked at Clint, his eyes wide. Steve knew that look. That look Bucky got when he thought he did something wrong. His eyes went to the floor, his arms slack at his sides, like he was expecting punishment. Steve opened his mouth to comfort Bucky but Clint beat him to it.

"Hey, it's okay. Steve can know. He's your best friend," Clint said pulling Bucky closer. "But that's a good idea. We can all just hang out at the apartment and watch some TV. Get some pizza. Then me and you can feel out the situation. Cause, you're right, Steve is a soldier not a spy."

Bucky eased against Clint. Clint kissed the side of Bucky's head. Steve smiled.

"That sounds like a good plan," Steve said.

"Okay, then. Come by the apartment in a few hours. I'll go talk to Nat," Clint said hopping off the counter.

"We'll see you in a few hours, then," Bucky said walking Clint the few feet to the door.

Steve waited for Bucky to close the door behind Clint before he said anything.

"So, Natasha and I both know about you two?" He asked.

"Yeah, she kind of walked in on us last night," Bucky said, his cheeks reddened slightly. "It was like that time you walked in on me and," he paused, snapping his fingers a few times. "Mary Ann Peck."

"That was embarrassing for all of us," Steve said.

"Yeah," Bucky agreed.

"I'm really happy for you, Buck."

Bucky just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
